This invention relates to those devices which mix a gas under pressure and a liquid so that the liquid is formed in minute droplets and is carried on the stream of gas. The invention further relates to those devices which incorporate a venturi device to draw the liquid into the gas stream.
Much of the early work in this field occurred in an attempt to construct carburetors for automobiles. One of the earliest spray-nozzle carburetors utilizing a venturi was invented by Maybach in 1893.
Another application of this type of device is the hand pump sprayer for applying many types of fluid in droplet form from perfume to paint.
Still another application is the nebulizer which is used to spray medicinal solutions. Much work has been done in this area by Victor E. Lester.